


Eating Sis, Feeding Dad (Or, Abby Eats and Makes a Tasty Meal)

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [19]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Casual Vore, Cunnilingus, Digestion, Female Pred, Female Prey, Multi, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Soft Vore, Vore, consensual vore, family vore, father pred, father vore, feet first, head first, implied male prey, implied reformation, male pred, non-fatal, painless digestion, parent pred, parent vore, pred prey, sibling vore, sister vore, swallowed whole, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What is says on the can. Or, a young predator eats her sister and is in turn swallowed by her father.Consensual nonfatal soft oral vore with digestion and implied reformation because that's how I roll.Slight sister-on-sister incest in a vore context.





	1. Swallowing Sis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbyssWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWolf/gifts), [alixcharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/gifts), [Silverkitsunepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitsunepup/gifts), [1851419loud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1851419loud/gifts), [Jasi_livin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasi_livin/gifts), [jdizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdizzles/gifts), [T_atsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_atsu/gifts), [Suzie_Drake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Drake/gifts), [PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda/gifts), [Tord_Larsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tord_Larsson/gifts), [Thingymobob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingymobob/gifts), [WAGL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAGL/gifts), [Haya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya/gifts), [fuzzylobsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylobsters/gifts).



Abby is at home, playing computer games when she hears her sister come back. She and Zoe are both in their late teens, medium height and curvy with dark hair and pale skin. Despite nearly identical looks, they differ in temperament. Abby is the quiet, geekish one of the two, whereas Zoe is more interested in sports and boys.

"Hey sis, how was your date?"

"Oh marvelous. He even let me eat him." Zoe pats her lumpy exposed belly for emphasis. It is lumpy person sized, still wriggling frantically even though the rounding out of its shape suggests its occupant has already softened, slowly but surely on his way to becoming a formless blob of thick, rick nutrient goo.

"Mmm, you look so tasty like this, sis. Can I eat you?"

"Sure." Zoe strips off her top, exposing pale, round, firm breasts.

Abby leans down to them, licking one of the sizable mounds before engulfing the dark pink, succulent nipple in her mouth.

"Mmm, tasty. You always have such delicious meat."

"You always say the sweetest things. Hurry up and swallow me already."

Abby doesn't hesitate. She stretches her mouth wide, engulfing her sister's dark-haired head and slim pale shoulders. A couple of gulps drag Zoe's luscious full breasts into the mouth of her sister, who licks and savours them before moving on to the stretched, soft, wiggiling belly. The large, taut orb is tasted thoroughly, then squeezed inch by inch into the predator's powerful throat, and Zoe feels herself getting wet from having her tummy played with like that. She feels Abby's hands stripping off her pants and panties, then a finger sliding over her pussy, then inside it. A gush of wetness rewards soon rewards its ministrations. By now Abby has engulfed her tasty sister's ample vore gut almost entirely, the sizable orb stretching her own neck into a person-sized bulge. She gulps again, bringing her sisters toned pale ass and sopping pussy into her mouth, and proceeds to give them both an ample licking. The orgasmic taste of her sister's ample juices spills across her tongue, encouraging her to lick both deeper and harder. As Zoe climaxes, she screams inside her sister's throat and thrashes against its tight grip. This prompts a powerful peristaltic contraction from the muscles, which squeeze the girl and press her towards the stomach. The bulge in Abby's neck moves towards her stomach, stretching it from flat to larger than person-sized in seconds and Zoe's shapely kicking legs vanish between Abby's red lips like a pair of noodles, Zoe's pink-nailed toes still curled from orgasm. As Zoe slides into Abby's belly, she is dumped headfirst into a large puddle of stomach acid and warm coke. The walls, wrinkled and slimy, squeeze her nubile form into a foetal position as she wriggles and tries to sit up. Finally, she manages it, curling up in the slimy, fleshy sack with her legs pressed to the sides of her gut and her arms by her sides, covered up to her neck on the soda-and-enzyme mixture.

"Fair warning sis", she hears Abby call out from above. "I'm pretty hungry, so I should digest you rather fast."

Zoe is left alone in the dark, listening to the gurgle and growl of her sister's intestine and digesting her meal even as her own flesh tingles and softens from Abby's stomach acids.

 


	2. Feeding Dad

A few hours later, Abby is napping on the couch, Zoe all but digested, when the doorbell rings again.

"Honey", she hears her father call from the doorway. "I'm home and I'm starving."

He is a huge man, six five, all powerful muscle and the slightest beer gut.

As he takes in the girl's soft, distended belly, hanging off the couch onto the floor and goaning around her liquefied prey, he licks his lips.

"And you stuffed yourself all for me too. Such a delicious little morsel for Daddy. Or as the case may be", her kneels next to the couch and runs his hand over Abby's huge gut, "not so little." As if on cue, his gut gives a long, loud growl of hunger.

"Well, hurry up, I've waited all day to eat you."

"Yes, dad", is the eager reply.

Abby quickly strips out of her pants, socks and blouse, letting them fall to the floor. As she sit naked in front of her father, she is not embarrassed - after all, he has swallowed her countless times already and is only interested in her nutricional value.

She watches her father open his mouth wide, stretching it to engulf her legs, the entire length of the limbs sliding down his throat. Wet, warm, slimy esophageal mucus covers her feet in a thick layer. A powerful gulp sends them even further down, dragging Abby's pert butt into Paul's throat, where it bulges out. Another few swallows drag her belly into his esophagus, squishing the large but soft gut like a giant marshmallow. Abby moans breathlessly at the sensation of having her tummy squeezed, kneaded and massaged by the powerful muscles. All too soon she sees her father's mouth close behind her, shutting off the light of the day, and feels her body enter the hot, steamy chamber of his stomach. It is a large organ; even so, Abby's gut, filled with the digested remains of her sister and boyfriend, takes up most of the space. Her legs are forced to the side, curled up and spread wide, her arms trapped at her sides. This brings her ass, pussy, and stomach into direct contact with the walls, exposing them to the mucus and acids they secrete.

As he feels his daughter getting settled into his stomach, Paul burps, then looks down with satisfaction. His shirt has ridden up, his gut about five feet in diameter, uneven and lumpy, the stretchy walls conforming to the shape of his snack. The smooth, soft portion in the middle is formed by his daughter's own bulging vore gut. As he reaches down to massage his belly he is rewarded not only by his own pleasure but also by his daughter's satisfied sighs as her tummy is rubbed and kneaded through the walls.

Inside the snug, hot chamber, Abby can only sit back, skin tingling as the acids and enzymes of her father's powerful digestive juices begin their work on her supple young flesh. Soon, the voluptous teenager is turned into a large pool of thick gooey nutrient mush, nothing but another filling meal for her father's greedy guts. 

While Paul dozes off tiredly, still rubbing his belly, it shrinks and softens as the nutrient from his daughter's body are absorbed into his own.

Tomorrow, he will eat his tasty girls again.


End file.
